The detective's weakness
by SecretTicklishVoice
Summary: Yet another tickle torture. Remember I don't do fluff. L's tickle this time


"L, I hate you."

"I hate you too, Light."

It's been four days after they decided to chain each other together. It only seemed to get worse every minute it went on.

"Look what you did. Now, we are stuck." A monotone voice complained.

"That was your fault!" The voice of a youthful collage student blamed.

The chain was coiled around an indoor column. L's hand was pressed to the pole above his head, and Light had some chain between him and the pole.

"Don't pull you'll only make it worse." L warned.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Ratio tugged on the cuff.

"Wait." L said, sitting down, letting his arm dangle above him.

Light walked back to the column and hit his head on it.

"That helps no one."

"You think I can't see that?"

"Don't be so impatient."

He hit his head on the column again.

After waiting the longest time, it seemed like they were the last to souls on Earth.

It turns out the chain had a big, tight knot in it. It looked as if even a chainsaw would have trouble freeing them.

Light was poking around with the knot until his entire hand started hurting. Peeking over at the detective, L was staring in the distance. How does he just sit in one place for so long?

"Ryusaki?" Ratio whispered.

No answer.

He went an kneeled next to him.

"Ryusaki?" He asked again.

No reaction what so ever.

Light poked his side. "Ryu-"

L jumped and looked right at Light, arm jerking in the way to protect his side.

Ratio looked dumbfounded.

"What's wrong?" L asked.

Light just attempted to poke L again.

He recoiled away, but couldn't get any further away since one of his wrists was stuck in chains.

The collage student's eyes widened.

"That's more of a reaction than I expected to get from you." He raised his eyebrow.

L didn't answer.

"Ryusaki, is it possible for you to be ticklish...?"

L bit his tongue and said nothing.

A small smirk started to show on Kira's face. Yep, this will pass the time.

Light wrapped L's other wrist with the chain connected to his handcuff and restrained it out of the way. He kneeled on top of L's legs.

Ryusaki's hands were far from protecting his body. Light poked L's stomach again.

He sucked in his stomach and flinched a little.

Then, Kira smirked again and tickled the detectives side.

L snickered, still biting his tongue.

Light narrowed his eyes. He wiggled his fingers lightly over Ryusaki's belly.

His cheeks began to feel hot. Not long afer that, they flushed bright red.

Ratio slipped his hand under L's shirt, and began to tickle his bare stomach.

"AIEEEEEEEK-" was followed by a thud. L squealed in ticklish laughter and hit his head back against the column.

"I knew it." Light said triumphantly as he continued to torture the great detective.

"A-aaa-ahhhhh!" L started kicking and squirming desperately to get free.

Light scribbled his fingers all over Ryusaki's stomach.

"AAHHHHHHHH-HAHAAAHAAHAHAHHHAAAA!" He yelled out. But alas, there was no one else but him and Kira who heard it.

"STHAHAHAP IT-" He tried to say through his laughter.

"You just have to wait." Light shrugged. Then he smiled. "If everyone knew how ticklish you are, you wouldn't be the world's greatest detective much longer."

"Gaaahhhaaa! Hhhaaaahahaha! AIEHEHEHHE!" He just laughed as Ratio dug his fingers into his ribcages.

"GGGG- AAAHAHAHAAHHHH!" L squirmed. "PpphaaaahahaAAAAHAHAA STAHAP!"

L shook his head. This was the best form of entertainment at the moment, and boy it was fun.

"PaaahahahaGAAAHAHA!" The detective gave up and just laughed. The hazel-haired collage student decided to stop.

"Ggg...hhh... Kira you basta- FHHHHAAHAH!" Light began scrambling his fingers over L's side now, while also tickling his bellybutton.

"Geeheheheheheaaahhhhh!" Ryusaki just sat there, laughed and shivered. He hasn't felt this weak in who knows how long. The area below his eyes began to feel damp. Little tears of too-much-laughter formed.

A good 10 minutes was all it took till the detective started whimpering instead of laughing. Gosh darn, good thing L doesn't show his face often, or this would be a tough interrogation to get through.

Light finally decided to stop for good. Satisfied, he went back to his side of the pole and took a rest. L just sat there. That was absolutely positively the worst thing he had experienced in a while.


End file.
